


Eternal Bliss Forever

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drama, F/F, Multi, Other, Romance, Suspense, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: It was a mere question and yet Nozomi unexpectedly accepted Eli's hand. The story between these two begins now. Will Nozomi choose to stay with Eli or desert her? Their love story begins now. Imprisoned in Eli's castle, Nozomi has no chance to escape. Trapped in a eternal prison fate, unexpectedly grants her a chance to live again. Vampire AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from me simply wanting to write. I hope you enjoy the story.

Would you like to spend eternity with me?"

Eli kissed the back of Nozomi's hand.

Nozomi giggled at the sight of Eli's actions. It wasn't every day something happened to her like this. Out of nowhere a beautiful stranger approached her just when she was drowning in her own sorrow. That was a few minutes ago before she knew her.

"If it's with you Elicchi, I don't mind spending forever with you." Nozomi tightly squeezed Eli's hand.

At that remark Eli cheerfully smiled. Upon seeing Eli flash her smile, Nozomi's heart skipped a beat. Her emerald eyes stared fixedly into Eli's azure pearl eyes. Noticing this Eli gazed back in Nozomi's emerald eyes looking adequately happy. Both of them seemed to be transfixed in each other eyes. Lost in a trance, both of them continued gazing into each others eyes.

Despite their encounter, it seemed odd for something like this to happen to Nozomi. She kept pondering her options to what escalated this action being done. Just a moment ago Nozomi could not have believed what transpired in this place. An abandoned mansion, or was it a castle? She decided to ignore her distracting thoughts and reconsidered her actions.

Meeting this beautiful stranger out of nowhere seemed peculiar. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it; she decided to push away her sentiments and focus solely on the stranger's physical contact with her.

The beautiful stranger before her had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She was tall for her figure. What stood out most were her azure eyes. They seemed stone cold but at the same time had a familiar warmth to them. Those bright blue eyes seemed to captivate her all the more.

After listening to Eli's proposal ages ago, she accepted. Not caring how dangerous it was, she took matters in her hands. Being both desperate she took it upon herself to hand over herself to the stranger, who led them now to this second. Despite having doubts, she continued letting the stranger finish her job. Being in Eli's arms was comforting. This was the first time they met and oddly enough it didn't seem like that.

In Nozomi's opinion, she thought the person in front of her was attractive.

"So beautiful…" Nozomi thought.

Lost in her beauty, she didn't notice the blonde breaking her gaze away from her. Seconds later she was enveloped in familiar warmth. The blonde's arms grasped the sides of her shoulder. Timidly she raised her head only be met with a pair of bright blue azure eyes. The person embracing her held her protectively.

"I can't wait anymore."

Burying her face in Nozomi's neck she lightly grazed the corner of her nape before eventually licking the corner of her neck, licking her lips till they were moist the blonde finally sank her fangs into Nozomi's neck.

What greeted her was warm blood that tasted heavenly sweet. Bringing her lips up, she sank her sharp canines deeper in the nape of Nozomi's neck. As more blood oozed out of her neck, the blonde quickly consumed the additional amount of red quick spilling out of her neck.

Swallowing the crimson liquid she proceeded to press her lips firmly against Nozomi's neck and planted delicate kissed on her neck. Touching her lips against the white skin she firmly planted a kiss while sucking on Nozomi's skin.

Nng.." Feeling a strange sensation on her neck Nozomi withered under Eli's hold. The tenderness of her lips pressed on her neck felt unusual. Steadily she backed away from Eli.

Sensing this blonde grasped Nozomi's shoulders firmly in her hands. Embracing her she began holding her close, eventually locking her in a tight embrace restricting Nozomi's movements.

"Don't worry. This might hurt a little, but please bear with me until then."

Lowering her lips to Nozomi's neck again she lightly pressed a sweet kiss to her neck. Revealing her sharp canines Eli forcibly shoved her fangs within the nape of her neck. The action caused Nozomi's blood to bleed out at a fast rate.

Grunting in discomfort she dug her nails into Eli's arm. Seeing Nozomi wither under her she licked her tongue against the wound she had made careful to not hurt her in any way. Sliding her fangs in she looked at the liquid and smiled.

Swallowing the sweet red liquid Eli quickly gulped down every drop of blood until the next instant the liquid disappeared.

Extracting her fangs away from the purple haired girl Eli glanced at Nozomi's expression in fear of what she just did. Hoping that she wasn't hurt she glanced at Nozomi only to be petrified. Surprised at the expression on the girl beneath her she continued staring; fascinated at the sight before her.

Nozomi's emerald eyes were glazed over probably from the amount of blood loss she had been subjected too. Her eyes were also wary; possibly due to exhaustion and dizziness.

Subconsciously, she leaned into Eli's warmth; placing her hands on Eli's waist she snaked her hands around Eli's body, which resulted in Nozomi's body to guide closer to Eli's body.

Noticing the strange behavior in the purple hair girl she sighed. Upon seeing the blonde near her Nozomi shivered. She hasn't noticed yet but the blonde's appearance was causing a feeling of surprise and dismay in her heart.

The way her iris flicked between blue and red. The circular colored membrane behind the corner of her eye was dyed red. The blonde's pupils color in a crimson color made Nozomi want to tremble in fear, but she didn't because she trusted Eli. Eventually, the crimson colored disappeared; returning to her normal azure colored eyes.

Noting the way Nozomi gawked at her made her do the same action to the purple hair girl.

Tucking her loose blonde strand behind her ear with her hand, she observed her surroundings beside her.

It was still dark.

Glancing back at Nozomi to speak, Eli froze. Staring at her expression filled with pleasure shocked Eli.

Why did she look that way? The look she showed was very sedative. Perhaps tempting and attractive; enticing in a way to say, prompting Eli's desire to sink her fangs and take in the sweet liquid still seeping a bit from Nozomi's neck

Realizing her desire she restrained herself.

"Doing that will probably hurt Nozomi." While thinking that she felt Nozomi collapse underneath her. Her knees gave out in exhaustion causing the purple hair girl to take deep breaths of air.

Looking fixedly at Nozomi with her eyes wide open she saw the exhausted look in Nozomi's eyes. Fully aware of her condition she gently leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nozomi's forehead.

Softly stroking her hair she whispered contently.

"Rest, Nozomi. You will need it." Speaking very softly her breath she watched attentively as the purple hair girl close her wary eyes.

Hearing Eli's words Nozomi slowly shut her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled into sleep. Grasping Eli by the sides of her arms she eventually dozed off and the soft sound of Nozomi's voice indicated that she was in a deep slumber.

"Phew."

Signing in relief Eli lifted Nozomi up in her arms and carried her towards the entrance of the mansion. Walking slowly she felt the purple haired girl suddenly lean her body closer to her chest. Making sure not to startle Nozomi while she drifted off to sleep, Eli made sure not to make any conscious movement. Careful she slowly made her way up the path.

Using her free hand Eli lifted a whiff of Nozomi's violet hair and held it in her fingers. Taking in the softness of her hair she lovingly stroked her hair gently. In the palm of her hand, the texture was light and soft. Caressing the whiff of Nozomi's hair she fondled it. Playfully twisting it around her fingers Eli eventually let it go.

Walking near the mansion Eli whispered in a low voice, careful not to awake Nozomi. Bringing her body closer her pale face hovered over Nozomi's.

Touching the sleeping girl's cheek she slid her finger moving it along the contour of Nozomi's face.

"You're mine now, Nozomi. No matter how you feel, I will make sure you never escape from me. You're mine and mine alone, for eternity. "

Holding Nozomi's body closer to relish in the warmth she tenderly gazed at her peaceful expression.

"Beautiful..." Unconsciously, she muttered a single word barely audible to hear. Tucking her loose strand behind her ear again she touched Nozomi's hand and lifted it up. Cupping her hand over it, she placed the girls hand over her cheek.

"So, warm."

Planting a kiss on Nozomi's hand Eli continued walking towards the mansion. Walking in the main entrance the gates creaked open upon her arrival.

The night breeze lightly swayed Eli's hair side to side. Upon entering the entrance she gently whispered in Nozomi's ear, aware she was still in a deep slumber.

"I won't let you ever escape. Even if it's the last thing I do. From here on out you belong to me."

Walking along the pavement of the steps she finally arrived in from of a large door. Brushing away the dust covered in the large doors, she lifted her hand out and pushed the doors open.

Crumbling with dust the doors creaked open the instant her hands touched the surface.

In the middle of the night, an eerie sound resonated within the dormant mansion. Before strolling in, Eli rapidly turned her head around to observe her surroundings one final time.

In a fairly short time, she sensed no movement behind her. All she heard was the sound of Nozomi mumbling in her slumber.

"Eli...Eli…" Stirring in her sleep Nozomi painfully uttered Eli's name over and over.

Smiling, she quickly walked in shutting the door behind her.

Just when the doors almost closed, Eli muttered one last word.

"You are mine, Nozomi. You will never get a chance to escape. I will make sure of that. You and I will be imprisoned inside this mansion forever."

With a prodigious noise the door closed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not what it seems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on uploading several stories and I forgot about this LOL

Discarded pieces of clothing scattered on the floor, while the room was dim noises were heard in the corner of the room. The huge bed was occupied with two people laying there in their previous engagement.

Drenched in sweat, the blonde girl held the girl lying underneath her. Nibbling on the piece of flesh, she lightly left a bruised mark on her skin.

Arching her back at the immense pleasure applied to her skin she gripped the bed sheets tightly. Taking note of the girl's reaction, the blonde continued trailing kisses along her neck.

"N-not so hard! It hurts if you keep doing it that way!" grunting in discomfort she bit down on her lip trying to prevent obscene sounds from spilling out.

"You say that, but your body is telling me otherwise." Chuckling, she drew her close again, her lips kissing their way down her throat.

Forcibly yanking her body until she was greeted with a surprised look; the blonde smiled at the girl who wore wearing a confused look.

Closing the distance between the two of the till their lips were inches away from each other; the blonde continued to laugh considering the situation they were now in; both naked without clothes and now the blonde had the other girl moaning.

Both of them were naked, except for the white bed sheet covering their lower regions.

"I'll have my dessert now."

Lowering her lips towards the girl's neck, she began trailing delicate kisses across her soft skin, occasionally grazing the skin with her fangs.

"Hehe-that tickles, stop that!" She tried to push the blonde away from her but failed miserably.

The girl tried to suppress the lewd sound coming out of her mouth, which sounded very dirty by covering her mouth with both her hands. However, her attempts to do so proved useless as the girl on top of her immediately pried her hands away from her face.

"Let me hear your voice."

Noticing the girl underneath her tremble in ecstasy made her gulp. The blonde stared in amazement as the girl before her bit her lips; drawing blood out. Touching her bleeding lips she proceeded to lick the tiny wound.

"Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more when the time comes." Bringing her arms to the side of the bed she trapped the helpless girl in her embrace.

No words were exchanged.

Dropping her head down till she was faced with a reddened face she whispered in a seductive voice laced with sweetness.

"Now, I'll make you feel really good."

* * *

"Noooooo!"

Waking up in a startled manner Nozomi screamed out in desperation. Unaware of the sudden movement next to her she looked around the room. Flustered, she grabbed at her clothes feeling the piece of fabric clinging to her frame before realizing something. Feeling the material on her skin she looked down at the cloth making sure she still had clothes on.

Sighing in relieve at the touch of her own clothes Nozomi's shoulders relaxed.

Rustle.

As the bed sheets near Nozomi stirred she spotted a blond head poking out of the sheets. The white sheet covering the top of her head slipped off revealing a half-awake Eli who promptly rubbed her eyes, trying to ease the discomfort in her eyes.

"Nozomi?"

Apparently, Nozomi's ear-piercing scream woke her up. However, the distraught look on Nozomi's face worried her more.

"What's wrong Nozomi? You're awfully loud in the morning. Did you have a nightmare?" Trying to reach out to Nozomi in an attempt to soothe her she touched her. But as she did so, she saw Nozomi's figure flinch the moment she approached.

She saw how trying to help Nozomi only caused her to flinch at the slightest touch of her finger lingering on her skin. To say she wasn't angry was an understatement.

Sheepishly avoiding Eli's eyes she managed to mutter out an audible voice. "I'm fine Eli." Nozomi's downcast eyes kept staring at the natural color of the bed sheets she was holding on tightly. The white sheets stayed the same when she woke up. Just like she was, now wide awake and hysterically panicking over a nightmare she just had. But to call it a nightmare was exaggerating. Who do you call a naked dream she just had?

But she knew at least she thought so, that nothing was going to happen further than it was going too. It was her fault for reading into much. Honestly, she should just forget what she dreamed of. After all, dreams are easily forgotten.

But the seriousness in Eli's eyes seemed to bore into her.

Eli had crept closer to whole time Nozomi was lost in thought. She saw that Nozomi wasn't paying attention to her surrounds so getting closer to her was no problem "Nozomi?" Now she was an inch away from her. She brought her hand up to Nozomi but decided not to do anything.

It's nothing…really. Sorry for startling you in the first place m-my bad." Stuttering in embarrassment at Eli's questioning eyes she was filled with a dread feeling.

The feeling of soft hands touching her skin brought Nozomi back to reality. Cupping her cheek Eli placed her forehead near Nozomi's; eventually, she withdrew her hands away from Nozomi who looked on with a surprised stare at her.

"It's nothing if your face is all red. Do you feel unwell at the moment?" Closing the distance between the two of them Eli crept closer to Nozomi who had seemed to be able to remain calm the whole time.

"Really now, you shouldn't get me so worked up Nozomi." Holding her hand out, she touched the corner of Nozomi's cheek and began inspecting it. Her unfazed gaze as she studied Nozomi baffled even her. Usually, Nozomi wasn't one to be speechless but even in this awkward situation anyone would. Even she of all people would turn red if someone treated her with such kindness.

How long had it been since she felt this way? So warm and content in someone else's arms. It had been a long time. She remembered someone close to her who treated her with such care, but she doesn't remember that person anymore. It had been a long time, after all, that was in the past.

In front of her was someone she encountered a while back.

Eli.

Her hand slid down the side of her face in a warm caress, her fingers finally cupping her chin and lifting it. Examining Nozomi's face took a minute since she was now touching her cheek again in such a warm manner. When her other hand moved up her arm tickling her skin, Nozomi's pulse quickened.

Eli reached out and ran a finger down her cheek in a soft that increased her pulse. Her hand was so warm and skin was so gentle that her eyes gradually closed.

* * *

"You're really beautiful."

Opening her eyes she saw Eli's tender smile. It seemed foreign to her, the moment her eyes laid upon Eli time seem to stop. Perhaps this is what they call happiness.

"You're beautiful too, Eli."

The distance they were at was close enough that if something were to happen, things would break between them.

Grabbing Eli's arm out of inexpressible fear she grabbed the hand that was touching her cheek a while ago. The moment Eli's hand was pulled away from her, Nozomi felt disappointed. However, the blush on her face was very obvious even to Eli.

When Eli saw that she placed both her hand on Nozomi, cupping her chin she placed her forehead onto Nozomi's who was now wide eyed. "Hmm… you're a little warm. Are you sure you don't feel sick right now?" The close she was the further Nozomi tried to escape but Eli was making that impossible.

Eli's grip on her really was something. She was lost in thought that Eli had to repeat her question a few times until she heard it. The more she came to her, the more she felt flustered. Unfortunately for her, Eli came even closer. Eli tried to speak however seeing her up-close caused Nozomi responding immediately.

"I'm all right Eli. It's just the heat getting to me a little." Flashing the blonde a reassuring smile she felt relieved when Eli seemed to stop her activates toward her. Eli kept watching Nozomi the whole time. She saw how she seemed to be hiding something to her and inched closer to Nozomi.

"Well, if you say so."

Wrapping her hands around Nozomi, she hugged the girl's slender body,

"It'll be all right, Nozomi. If something happens, I'll rescue you. " Eli's embrace was warm and comforting at the same time.

"If you start to feel pain, I'll make you feel better. I'm used to doing that."

She saw how Eli embraced her for a longer period of time than before. Even when she leaned against Eli, her reverberating heart beat didn't seem to stop. The echoing of her heartbeat felt warm. She felt her body becoming slightly warmer.

"Nozomi…how do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

_Had I really change after coming here?_

"Have I changed?" Nozomi asked Eli.

"Yes."

After a long moment of embracing, Eli pulled back. She tucked herself under the bed sheets and pulled the covers over herself. Instantly, she went right back to sleep. Her soft sighs she was releasing indicated she was indeed asleep.

Realizing what just happened to her in the blink of an eye, she stood there in utter silence.

"Eli?"

There was no response except for the soft sighs emitting from Eli's body. "You're so cruel Elicchi!" frustrated she laid down on the soft bed; which creaked from her weight. She looked at Eli's peaceful face drowned in slumber. Entwining her fingers in Eli's pale hand she watched as the girl beside her slept with no concern

She continued staring at Eli's face while lost in thought. Holding Eli's hand was rather relaxing; her cold temperature was soothing. This made her smile a bit. Hearing the sound of Eli's breathing while asleep made her feel drowsy.

Slowly, she closed her eyes. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Eli smiling. But her thoughts were too late; as she had now fallen asleep. Subsequently, Nozomi had managed to sleep while she held Eli's hand.

"Cruel; indeed." The sound of laughter can be heard.

As they lay entwined in each others arms; time seemed to flow slowly. Only the sound of Nozomi's breathing filled the room.

* * *

Feeling a warm sensation in her hand she opened her eyes to find Nozomi's face near her. It was like looking at a doll; which was laid dormant asleep. Trying to liberate her hand out of Nozomi's fingers proved to be a hurdle; as Nozomi tightly held her hand. Successfully prying away her hand she looked at the hand that was holding Nozomi's a few minutes ago.

(How frustrating.)

She was lowering her guard down against a mere human.

Eli clenches her fists and puts them on her lap. Tenderly gazing at Nozomi, she moved her hand forward. Taking Nozomi's hand into her own she entwines their fingers together, smiling at the warmth radiating from her hand. They were so close that their bodies are almost touching.

She holds her breath and stares at Nozomi. Her heart starts to race, and she can hear it pounding in her ear. She's afraid that Nozomi will feel her shaking. She didn't know it was so nerve-wracking to do this.

She swallows.

Eli's expression turns serious before she looks back at Nozomi. At that moment Eli reached over and touched Nozomi's hair. Her piercing gaze drifted to the sleeping girl. Touching Nozomi's cheek she filled with awe and wonder at how soft it was.

"How lovely…"

Tracing her thumb Eli marveled at Nozomi's blood pulsing in her veins. As she spoke, she continued the light stroke of one thumb and trailed a finger down the side of her face and traced her jaw.

A wisp of violet hair hung over one eye and Eli brushed it back. She gently brushed a stray strand of soft hair away from her cheek. Brushing a strand of violet from her face she stroked her cheek. Nozomi gave a low whimper of discomfort.

Taking Nozomi's hand into her own she whispered something under her breath.

"Don't make such a sad face. I still have more to look forward too. No matter what happens, I'll be with you."

Nozomi's face lights up. It reminds Eli of the sun coming through the clouds.

"Is this reality? If it's a dream, I'm never going to wake up." Running her hands through Nozomi's soft hair she gazed at the flowing locks of hair laid on her hand.

"Long hair suits you." Kissing the tips of Nozomi's hair she continued staring at the glass doll sleeping. To her, humans looked like dolls whenever she saw them sleeping.

"I'm so happy that all my worries just fade away. It's stupid to worry, huh. I won't worry, and I won't even think anymore. You look just like her. Someone I knew a long time ago. Though; that's all in the past now."

Eli continued running her hands through Nozomi; sometimes even touching her adorable face in the process.

"I'm amazed. This might be what humans call happiness. I hope you aren't going to stop thinking about me, though. In the morning I'll be delighted to see your happy face. You don't look good with a sad face. "

Eli grins, looking like she can't hold down her excitement. Eli smiles and hugs Nozomi. She runs her hand through her hair.

"You're inside my arms and you're not trying to get away…that's something I appreciate."

Eli mutters, and she can't help but let out a laugh. She puts her arms around Nozomi and hugs her. "It makes my body and heart all warm…" They hug each other for a while, feeling each other's warmth.

Eli looks up from inside Nozomi's arms. Eli looks at Nozomi with a serious expression. She strokes Nozomi's cheek; in return, the girl moves a little. She looks at Nozomi and tries to leave. Trying to remove herself Eli senses a grip on her arm. Nozomi grabs her arm tightly.

Eli makes a surprised look for a second, but she does as Nozomi complies and releases her grip on her. She sits on the bed, making sure to leave some space between her and Nozomi. She shifts closer to Nozomi. Eli starts to get up, but she sits down back again.

Smiling to herself she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I suppose sleeping a bit longer might not be a bad idea. It's not a bad thing entirely." Thinking that Eli darted her eyes to Nozomi who was holding her hand the whole time; refusing to let go. Looking at Nozomi's sleeping face almost seemed enchanting; as if she was entranced.

The more she looked, the more Eli was mesmerized by her beauty. That was something she admired of Nozomi. Humans were gifted to the extent of beauty and Nozomi was an example of that. Beauty was something even she had admired of humans having. She was getting tired every time Nozomi kept awake. How long had she been with another living creature in this house?

She really was losing her mind.

* * *

Slowly opening her eye she woke to the sun peeking out near the curtains. It was morning and by the time Nozomi woke up, Eli had already been gone the moment she woke up.

_Where could she have gone?_


	3. Chapter 3

A note on the near the nightstand caught her attention.

_**I** **'ll be located in the dining hall located in the lower right hallway. I prepared a change of clothes for you, so I hope to see you there. -Eli** **  
** _

A pair of clothes sat idly on the table near the bed. Nozomi hugged the fabric against her chest and beamed.

After changing into a pair of new clothes, she stepped out of the room. Nozomi was clad in a long purple dress; wrapped over her shoulders was a clear sleeve-like ribbon shaped like a flower which was embedded near her chest. The clear ribbon-like material extended over her shoulder and wrapped her back side; giving off warmth. Matching her dress were three purple hairpins. She placed each of them on her hair; one in the front of her hair on the left side.

Looking at the flower pin she realized two of them were used to tie up hair. Using each one of them she gently inserted them in her hair donning twin tails. On her neck, a pearl necklace sat on her skin. The coolness radiating from the necklace indicated that it had not been used for quite some time.

It was nice of Eli to lend her such a precious necklace.

Made of material softer than silk, the purple dress she wore pooled at the top of her thighs. The dazzling dress seemed to fit her image.

One hand gracefully held the folds of her dress and the other brushed a wayward curl from her forehead. It was possibly bed head considering the way she had woken up earlier. Nozomi decided to search for Eli in her large estate. There was no way she could have gotten lost, right? Strolling out of the room she smiled happily. She had to thank Eli for this dress later.

The dress moved with her like a second skin, draping her curves and swishing silently around her legs.

She wished there was a mirror to see herself in. what a disappointment. At least Nozomi could still see the transparent dress she was wearing.

Elegant, silky, purple, covered with a thin transparent, yet multicolored veil. Her accessories include purple flower hairpins, and a pearl necklace. The veil is attached in a way the ribbon part reminds people of a big rose.

Her dress was a mildly pastel violet that hugged her body well, the bottom of it had slight frills, with the back of the dress sweeping down towards the back of her knees while the front stopped at her mid-thigh. The top of the dress was adorned with a sheer opalescent material that draped over her upper arms and tied into an ornate flower that added the slightest modesty to how the top dipped down her chest.

She never really liked dresses but this one she actually favored. Now, the only thing for she could do was show the dress to Eli, hoping for a good response.

* * *

Taking several steps outside the room she headed in the opposite direction of the hallway. Each step taken was closer to her destination. Arriving in a large room decorated in bright

The soft and sheer fabric, ruffle at the knee when she took a step forward. The wall held a lone painting of the sun overlooking a flower garden. In the middle of the room was a dining table.

A long table covered by a white table sheet; the table held utensils consisting of silver; plates were beside a translucent wineglass

"The dress really suits you, Nozomi."

A light blush manifested on Nozomi's cheeks. She coughed a bit before saying anything else.

"Thank you."

Eli sat at the end of the dining table was clad in a blue dress of her own. She gestured Nozomi to sit which she did. The food seemed as if it was placed there a while ago; eagerly waiting for her arrival.

On the left side, a small plate filled with greens rested on the table. Right in front of Nozomi saw a dish of spaghetti.

The silence was broken none other than Eli. Polishing the fork before lowering it down, she opened her lips and had begun to speak. "I prepared Carbonara with Pan Seared Scallops. Next, to it, you have a shrimp salad. " Stabbing a piece of scallop Eli brought it to her lips and smiled.

"What's this?" Nozomi inquired.

Gesturing towards the displayed food she motioned to answer her question.

"The scallop dish is one of my favorites, with perfectly seared scallops served with quick and simple carbonara pasta. Then, the salad made with butter lettuce and shrimp sautéed in butter and lemon. Try the salad. You might like it."

Nodding her head, Nozomi carefully tasted the salad. Her eyes lit up as the overwhelming flavor invaded her senses. Never had she thought she would have tasted anything so out of the world? She couldn't believe a regular dish like a simple salad would taste so good! Clenching her fingers, Nozomi tried to restrain herself from the excitement.

Now that she thought about it…

* * *

The room was surprisingly cold. Shivering a bit Nozomi touched her arm, rubbing the warmth palm of her hand against her shoulder hopes of warming herself up.

It was then she noticed how Eli. She seemed to be staring at her attentively. Should she say something? Debating wasn't going anywhere for her so she should just come out and say it.

"You're not eating anything?

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?"

_Clang_

The sound of silver against silver echoed in the room. She brushed her loose strands of hair away from her face. "Actually, no."

Smiling eerie Eli licked her moistened lips, her fangs prodded out, "After all, I've already had my fill." Eli closed her eyes, smiling.

"Did you know? You taste good. Really, ever corner of your body is divine. "

A deep blush crawled its way up Nozomi's skin. She wasn't aware of the noticeable blush on her face. It appeared steam was rising from her face. Gulping she looked away from Eli who was spotting a teasing grin.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Eli boldly declared. The color of her eyes turned red for a moment before restoring to their usual azure color. Lips curling into a smile, Eli gazed at her dangerously.

Nozomi prayed for her future.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end. Or is it...? It's up to you to decide.


End file.
